How Things Should've Went
by Yumeoni
Summary: What if the Co-ed dance between Osaka high and St. Blossom went differently? NakatsuxKayashima. Also mixed with the Japanese drama a bit.


A/N: HOLYSHIT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION!!!!!!! DDDDD:

...Sorry, had to get that out. But yes, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I mean I do have a lot of ideas stored on my computer but...yeah.

Anyways please review and tell me what you think! :3 It'll help me out a lot.

I DO NOT own Hana-Kimi and it's characters in any way, shape nor form.

* * *

It was a nice school afternoon. A tad chilly due to the fact it was the beginning of winter, but nothing extreme. We, as in all the dorms, were standing around the the cafeteria. We were all called together for some sort of announcement about the co-ed dance coming up.

I didn't like the fact we all crowded in here, a bunch of different auras at once tends to make my head hurt.

I was standing in between Nakatsu and Sekime once a group of girls walked in-in an orderly fashion. I released a sigh of relief, everyone auras became almost similar once they walked in, anxious and nervous.

One of the girls in the middle coughed before speaking, as if no one wasn't already paying attention to her.

"Sadly some of our girls attending the co-ed dance have become ill due to food poisoning," said Hibari, one of the most popular girls at . In her small hand she held a tissue, clenching it in mock sadness. I could tell by the flirtatious aura surrounding her, she was too busy fawning over Sano to really care.

"Now some of the guys won't have partners!" she exclaimed in a ridiculously dramatic way. He face scrunched on in her mock sadness, which to me, was quite ugly.

At that moment everyone panicked or became down casted. A loud up roar of 'EH' filled the room as the shock set in. I only stood their quietly, only curious to whom lost a dancer. I already knew I wouldn't since some of us never did get one. The only other person whom didn't seemed as angered by this new found problem was Nakatsu. Yes, even I was slightly shocked. But when you think about it, the only person he would've liked to dance with is Mizuki. At that moment I didn't quite understand why I became so upset with that thought.

Nanba, the RA of my dorm, dorm two, sighed in frustration. The older boys eyebrows furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So who has lost a partner?" he asked quite calmly, most likely trying to think of whys to fix this problem.

One of the girls pulled a clipboard out of who knows where and flipped through a few papers. I mentally rolled my eyes, like they had anything to keep track of.

"The following are boys who have lost their partner," said the other girl. She went along with her list but I barely paid any attention. When she was done, I only picked up that Sano, Nanba and Nakatsu have lost a dancing partner, though I could tell by the others aura who also lost one.

A dark storm cloud was above the group. Everyone was panicking, trying to think of a plan of action.

Hibari was about to say something until Noe and Sekime rushed over to the girls, ripping the clipboard out of their hands. Quickly they scribbled onto the paper, every here and there looking up to the crowd of boys. I didn't even need to read their auras to tell what they where thinking of was quite devious.

Sekime looked up and his eyes landed onto me. I feel a shot of fear shake through me as he sent me an evil smirk. He turned his head to his partner in crime, whispered something then they both were looking at me. They both had the same evil smirk on their faces as they went to write on the paper, At that moment I knew what they were doing.

"Hey Kayashima, are you alright?" asked Nakatsu, eying me worried.

"You're lucky you don't see their auras," I mumbled back to him, putting my hand to my head as if I had a headache. By now he knew what that meant and I could sense him become a little anxious.

Noe coughed into his hand once they were both done their episode. Simultaneously they both straightened their backs and fixed their 'glasses'.

"We have found the solution to our problem!" Noe enthusiastically said to the crowd. Everyone anxiously waited for the they were to say, even the girls.

"We'll have some of the boys dress up as girls!" Sekime gleefully yelled.

I knew it.

"We already pick who's with who." Noe continued.

I'm fucked.

As my mood spiraled downward, of course physically I didn't show it, the crowd of hormone infested teens rambled on. Some liking the idea while others didn't.(all of the girls seemed to enjoy the idea,)

Coughing, this time Sekime, they caught the groups attention.

" and now for the pairings!" Sekime announced, trying to sound epic.

I knew who they were sticking me with. I already knew what kind of hell they were trying to put me through, but still I listened. No one noticed, but I was practically on the edge of my seat.

"Sano will be with Mizuki," Their pink auras were so strong it was choking me. "Nanba-sempai will be with Nakao," don't even ask what those auras look like, "Nakatsu will be with..."

Moment of truth,

"Kayashima."

Told you.

They went on with the list, but I was too busy reading Nakatsu's aura to pay attention. His aura was confusing, it was mixed with many different colors, going from one color to the next. Saying he had mixed emotion would be an understatement.

It looked like he was going to say something to the two boys(along with Hibari, wanting to be Sanos partner of course), that was until the director came in.

"What a wonderful idea!" he shouted in his gruff voice, "It is so nice to see students coming together to solve their problems!" He now stood in the middle of the crowd of students, smiling brightly at them all.

Namba thought differently though, no surprise, "B-but dir-"

"The Principle said so herself," the older man whipped back, turning to face the apposing student.

With the mention of the principle, everyone mumbled with each other and nodded, if the principle said so it must be good. You may wonder why all these students quickly agree with her, well it's because subconsciously they all know she is only looking out for their well being. Her aura is also quite pure in most natures.

I watched as Nakatsu also calmed down with the mention of the principle. The only thing that bugged me was the light, peachy color that burned the edges of his aura. I quickly assumed that he was thinking of Mizuki and brushed it off. My black eyes went to watch the rest of the group, though after that I had the feeling of being watched.

Next Day

(THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW)

So it was another day, but for Kayashima it would be much different then any other one. Today he had to practice dancing. Yes, they all had to practice how to waltz. Kayashima never really danced before but he was pretty confident. To him it seemed like a couple of simple steps and motions. The only thing that worried the aura reading boy was Nakatsu.

_It's not that he's clumsy, it was more like he wasn't graceful. He's like a Yeti, powerful and bulky....no, that's a bad comparison._

The dark haired boy sat down on his bed, papers and books surrounded him. Today it seemed he couldn't focus on his homework. Every time he would try the soccer loving boy would pop up in his mind. He couldn't quite understand why, maybe it was due to the now gender banding dance he would attend? Who knows.

Though before he could dwel on the subject any longer the perosn on his thoughts interrupter.

"Ya ready to go Kayashima?" questioned the bleached blond boy. Nakatsu climbed a few steps that separated the two floor, peeking over the railing to see the aura boy. "We're suppose to be there by four right?"

"Yes," Kayashima sighed out. Closing his History book, which he never read, he put it to the side. The dark haired boy followed the brighter boy to the hall.

Casually the two walked down to , a comfortable silence. Though from Nakatsu aura it seemed he was troubled. Peering over to the other boy, Kayashima noticed the other boy seemed anxious.

"What's wrong?" Kayashima bluntly said. Wasn't one to beat around the bush. Nakatsu scratched the back of his head nervously while giving a grin to match.

"I-it's nothing," replied the obviously lying Nakatsu. The darker haired boy gave him a questioning look. "N-no really! Don't worry about me! You should be worried about the dance."

_He's trying to change the subject._

Giving the soccer boy a expressionless look he replied with a, "If anyone should be worrying about the dance, it's you Nakatsu."

"What do ya mean by that?!" Nakatsu yelled offended.

"Well you aren't the most graceful dancer," Kayashima stated matter of factly.

"Your words are cold," the soccer play said, grabbing his chest as if in pain.

Looking over his unevenly cut bangs, Kayashima shot Nakastu a small smile. Nakatsu returned the favor. Though the aura boys eyes quickly changed to worry.

"When you want to talk I'm here."

Nakatsu was taken aback by the sincere words. He looked over to the boy with a dumb founded look. The roommate always seemed concerned for him well being but it seemed different when he actually voiced it.

Regaining his composure quickly, Nakatsu smiled brightly at the other. "Don't worry so much! You'll start to get stress wrinkles if you do," playfully the blond boy slung his arm around Kayashima's neck, "and I don't want to be responsible for all the wrinkles." Kayashima's only response was another smile that lit up his face.

Silence draped the air once again. They walked for a little bit longer until Taiki interrupted.

"Nakatsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind removing your arm from my shoulder?"

The taller boy quickly became flustered as he swiftly removed the offending arm, "Y-yeah, sorry about that." Oddly enough, they both suddenly regret the action.

_Weird..._

After a few awkward minutes, or at least it was to Nakatsu it was, they reached St. Blossom. Right before they entered through the doors to the Gym the soccer boy ruffled the aura boys hair. Looking down he gave Taiki a toothy grin. "Don't worry, I'll tell you when I'm ready." And with that he disappeared into the Gym, happily yelling at the others.


End file.
